Running Out of Time Rewrite
by UsBloodImmortals666
Summary: A rogue band of Vampires have taken Stiles with revenge against the Hales, now only Derek in mind. Bad summary, sorry.


**They're coming; I'm running out of food.**

**No place to run, I'm in my own tomb.**

**This is goodbye, the end of the line.**

**They're coming; I'm running out of time.**

**_Stiles POV_**

The cellar was dank, and dark, and cold. I had no idea how long I'd been trapped here, but it must have been quite a while. I really couldn't tell, nor did I really think much nowadays, I stopped a while back, my mind was blank and numb with only snippets of thought. I didn't remember what brought him into my current mess, I'd been getting in my car to go to that night's pack meet, then there was a funny smell and the next thing I knew, it was dark and there was… pain, so _much_**pain**. At first, when my mind still functioned correctly, I hoped and prayed for my pack mates, as we had come to call each other or really just _anyone_to save me from this Hell on Earth… then there was pain, so _much_**pain**. Eventually I gave up on hope, no one was coming for me, and no one ever would, still… there was pain, so _much_**pain**.

I was brought back to the present when I heard the voices of my captors.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can feel them, they're almost here."

"I guess we'll have to kill him now. Pity, I enjoyed having him around."

Suddenly the cloth was removed from my eyes. So that's why it was so dark.

I was taken aback by how _human_ the three before me appeared. The two men and woman were unnaturally beautiful, pale but beautiful; they had the complexions of gods. I had been around the Supernatural long enough to know that if that alone didn't prove that they were anything but human, then surely the fact that they had glowing redeyes as well that instead of possessing incisors on their top jaws, there were _very_ sharp fangs two inches long sure did.

The tallest of the three gazed at his two companions, his eyes shown with a grave seriousness. The other man was staring at me, his mouth twisting into a sadistic smile. The woman then turned her gaze, her eyes focusing on me as her face twisted into a sneer and she spoke for the first time.

"Hold on. I've got a better idea and it'll send a clearer message too. Just give me a few minutes."

"Emily! You know we won't survive a confrontation."

"I know Michael, but we'll still have our revenge against Hale."

"Fine. Come with me Alex."

"'Kay, good luck Em."

"I won't need it Al, but thanks."

The two men breezed up the stairs as an echoing crash sounded throughout the house.

"I think we should get started. Don't you agree?"

**And I, I started so small was over my head**

**I had nothing at all.**

**And I have built up my walls**

**With no reason to run.**

**Never thought I would fall.**

The woman, Emily, then took my right wrist, opened her mouth, latched onto it, and bit down without warning or mercy, causing me to hiss out in pain before said pain faded as I went numb, and started drawing blood out of my veins. I found myself becoming light headed from the sudden loss of blood, and fell from the chair to the floor, something that didn't seem to bother Emily, who only followed me to said floor graciously without letting my collapse distract her. Just as I was about to faint, I dimly saw her thrust her own wrist, bleeding profusely, in front of my mouth. I realized, my thoughts coming sluggishly and in a rather detached from reality sort of way, that she must have cut it herself before an overwhelming bloodlust came over me and I began to feed on her wrist, feeling myself gaining strength with every mouthful I took in. I was so removed from myself that I couldn't even feel disgust or horror over my actions. We stayed like this for a while, and the longer we stayed, the colder I seemed to become; eventually, I was freezing and was soon shivering, it was here that Emily pulled out her fangs, and replaced them with her tounge; I then felt a tingling itch shoot across the spot where she had bitten me and I knew that the wound had knitted itself closed.

As Emily was pulling away completely, she gasped and I looked up to see Lydia standing over us, wielding a wickedly sharp wooden stake, a stake which she promptly buried into the Vampiress' chest. Said Vampiress gave a surprised sputter which quickly became a gurgle, before unleashing a high pitched scream that made me want to claw out my ears out; still screaming, Emily flew upwards as if she were being yanked up by her impaled heart. When she slammed into the cellar's ceiling, the Vampiress burst into flash flame (similar to a flash fire, but on a smaller scale), consuming her and the stake; Emily gave one final roar before falling silent. All that was left behind were ashes falling to the cellar's floor, and the charred remains of a skeleton that had been melded by the heat into the cellar's ceiling, amongst a charred spot that had been branded into said ceiling. Above us, I heard two more screams and roars and knew Michael and Alex had met their resulting deaths.

I heard Lydia shout to somebody, but I wasn't listening or paying any attention. I noticed I was no longer cold but was beginning to grow rather warm, _really_ warm… warm wasn't the right word, not anymore, I was hot and becoming hotter. Hotter. Even hotter. Too hot now. Much, much too hot.

I felt as if a fire, a bonfire… no, wait… this was a volcano full of molten magma, lava that was coursing through my veins. It was burning me from inside out and I wanted to scream, so… I did. I screamed and screamed until the pain flared again and stunned me to silence and I couldn't scream any more.

**They're coming; I'm running out of food.**

**No place to run, I'm in my own tomb.**

**This is goodbye, the end of the line.**

**They're coming; I'm running out of time.**

I, once the pain had come to resemble a dull ache, again became aware of my surroundings and I found I was lying on the living room couch at the recently rebuilt and refurbished Hale House.

"Stiles? Are you alright?"

I looked around to see the pack present and huddled around me, both to protect one of their own and to see if I was alright. I wanted to answer and tell them I was fine, really I did, but all I could do was let out a whimper.

"Oh my gosh, Stiles!"

"Stiles? Buddy?"

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What did th-?"

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"What h-?"

"It burns, it **burns**!"

Agonizing pain once more ripped throughout me and I thrashed and screamed, then my world went black, blank, and dark; I lost consciousness and knew no more.

**And I, I wanted to fight.**

**Left the ones that I love**

**And I said my goodbyes.**

Pain. That's the first… the first thing I remember. Pain and cold and heat. The cold spreads then… becomes heat and the pain settles. Oh stop it! It _hurts_! It **hurts**!

There's a change in the pain, I was too absorbed in the blazing furnace to see it as first, but it was there. A crushing numbness, a darkness, was weighing me down, pushing me towards a place where I would forever be free of pain, a place I was not ready to venture, nor could I, for it was barred from me. It became a struggle, the pain and darkness warred amongst each other, and I was caught in the cross fire. If I concentrate on the pain, the darkness becomes suffocating; I concentrate on the darkness, the pain becomes unbearable. It was a war and I was losing. I wasn't Atlas, I can't bear this burden, it's too much, and I won't be able to **last much longer! Help! Help me please!**

New tactic. The pain becomes paralyzing and the darkness more binding. **I can't move!** I'm too bound to fight as the darkness and pain work their demented magic. Time seems to freeze, and my body relaxes as everything fades into oblivion.

**They're coming; I'm running out of food.**

**No place to run, I'm in my own tomb.**

**This is goodbye, the end of the line.**

**They're coming; I'm running out of time.**

**They're coming; I'm running out of time.**

**They're coming….**

Time starts again in a bright flash of light and a blast of wind as if someone opened a window that had been sealed shut for ages and I become aware of everything again… and… I mean _everything_. I could _feel_ the air as it settled across my body, the warmth cast from ten bodies huddled in this one room, their blood as it rushes through their veins, **so**_tempting_; I could feel _everything_ practically. I could _hear_ rain thundering against the house and the outside, ten distinct breathing patterns and heartbeats; it was here that I realized I did not breathe, nor did I possess any _true_ heartbeat: my heart really beat once or twice every few minutes, just enough to keep my tainted blood flowing. How curious. I could _smell_ scents I knew no human would be able to catch, let alone **distinguish**, different scents I could actually _taste_. I could _feel_ the gazes of those present fixated upon me and I could instinctively tell that at least six of the ten could tell I was conscious and aware, so I opened my eyes.

Finis

AN: This is my first FanFiction please bear with me. I tried writing it earlier, but the Translation screwed. The song is

**? "Running Out of Time" A Minecraft Song Parody of "Say Something" ?...**

And the url is: media/action/yt/watch?videoId=awv8REl5_BQ. Thanks.


End file.
